Simple Echoes
by Crazi.Neko
Summary: Happens after Jimmy, fluffy-esque/Waff slash ficcie R


AN: Well this is just a random fic that came to me after watching Jimmy last week. So umm yeah ^_^

Please read and review and enjoy! ^_^

It echoes… it echoes loud and clear… the sound is clear… but after a certain point all but one thing fades into chaos. Your face. It stays there… it also echoes in my mind… The horror written there, was scary.. You looked so pale… You don't pale… it's not natural. I wanted to scream out when you had to leave my side. Your father showed up and I told him how much it hurt, but I wasn't referring to my leg… Then you came back. You were going to come with me… but they said no… I'm lying here, letting things echo in my mind. Some of this I hope to erase or cover up with new good memories… you give me so many good memories.. Virgil. Why can't you be here now? I miss you already… You've always given me strength and courage. I was more afraid of you not getting there in time to tell me it was going to be okay when Jimmy showed up with the gun than I was of the gun in his shaking hand… Strange. I was afraid of something other than the danger of the situation…

_I'm going into that over thinking mode again… Mentally, I groan. I don't want to groan out loud and draw attention. These nurses are so… chipper. Hello, I was shot, I'm not in a chipper mood… I don't want to be cheered up, well, cheered up by you idiots. I only want his smile to grace my presence. His real smile… That wonderful smile… He has that smile in his eyes almost all the time… I hope he comes soon. _

_There's commotion down the hall… I wonder what's going on…_

Ritchie went back to contemplating silently while watching the clouds through his window.

*_-=+

_I was scared. I was so scared. I saw you fall and I couldn't tell where the bullet hit you. I rushed to your side. I was never so frightened. I couldn't loose two people I love this way… Yes, I love you so please hang in there till I get there so I can tell you that I do! Please! Just hang in long enough for me to see you! Please! I can't believe it happened. _

_I looked at your face and I can tell you that my nightmares will have that expression in them… that is, if I don't tell you, you're gonna look at me like that when I try to tell you then. I almost cried, there in the middle of the center in my Static uniform._

_If he isn't okay, by God I swear I'm going to blow something up… Shit, I need to slow down… _He stops to breathe momentarily before taking off at a run again. Before stopping and thinking how stupid he's being… running into an empty alley and transforming so that he can fly over closer to the hospital. He lands a block away and run in, still out of breath.

"Where's Ritchie Foley's room?" Virgil demands breathlessly.

"I'm sorry. Controlled entry," the nurse said not looking up over the desk.

"I'm his best friend I HAVE to see him!" he said harshly slamming a fist on the nurses' station desk. 

"I can't let you in there," she said annoyed.

"LOOK! Is there a list of who can see him?" Virgil demanded her leaning over to look at her face reading her nametag.

"Yes, and I can tell you aren't on it," she answered still not looking up. Virgil glanced at what she was looking at. He walked over to the nearest doctor in the hall. 

"Hey, Doc man… That nurse over there… Colleen Adams, she's reading a magazine and blowing me off completely. I can't find out if I can see my friend at all cause all she'll tell me is it's controlled greetings, and without asking my name, said I wasn't on the list," he said crossing his arms. "And damn it my best friend got brought in earlier cause he got shot. I'm not gonna sit here and take it… I thought I should tell you before I jumped over and found out where he was myself, to hell with policy." The doctor went into fast action and within minutes the supervisor of the whole floor was involved and Virgil got his information with many apologies as well as three free bouquets from any florist he wished for his friend… As well as some free things from the gift shop. Virgil shook his head as he reached the room and carefully opened the door to see Ritchie. He closed the door quietly behind him.

_Damn… I've not seen him, like this before. His hair isn't styled, and he's almost relaxed…just slightly tense. Like, like he's thinking on something he's not at all sure about. Like a hunch. It's getting really late… I hadn't realized the sun was setting… Damn it makes him look angelic… Not that he wasn't to me already._ Virgil stepped closer and saw his friend's eyes were closed. He smiled to himself and walked over and removed the glasses, setting them on a table so that his friend could reach if he left before he woke up… which wasn't likely. The doctor he stopped was Ritchie's doctor and since he had so many problems, Virgil could stay for however long he liked (and come when he wanted as well). Ritchie turned towards Virgil who was leaning slightly on the bed and looking at him. 

"I'm sorry Ritchie… I should have gotten there sooner! I could have. Then this wouldn't have happened! You wouldn't be here like this… God Ritchie I am so very sorry," Virgil whispered to him taking his friend's hand.

"V?"

"Ritchie?" Virgil asked perking up slightly. "You okay man?"

"Now…" the blonde said squinting at him slightly and smiling brightly.

"God, you know how much shit I've gone through just to see you?" Virgil asked his friend who moved over to make room for him to sit on the bed with him, careful of the cast. 

"I have a feeling I'm about to find out though," he said shaking his head. Virgil smiled and climbed in next to him so they were lying together like little kids at a sleep over. Ritchie's smile never wavered as he looked over at his friend. "Well?"

"I think I just got someone fired… And I'm allowed in here whenever for however long I want… and we get some free stuff too," Virgil answered as he friend started to laugh.

"You got someone fired?"

"A nurse. She was being a bitch! Reading a magazine and pretty much telling me to piss off, so I found a doctor and told him exactly what was on my mind… some of it actually…" he added the last part quieter.

"Some? Virgil… Is there something wrong?" Ritchie asked, his hand lightly touching his friend's.

"Besides the fact I wasn't there for you?" Virgil asked looking away.

"V, you're with me now. And you were with me in spirit… You were by me, even though, it would have comforted me more to have you by my side till now and then some, it couldn't be that way, but you tried… and that's what important to me…" Ritchie explained, looking to where their hands touched and not Virgil's now prying eyes.

"Ritchie, man… I should have been there!" 

"You were…" Ritchie said looking away completely and taking his hand away. Virgil looked at the boy who seemed to withdraw from him. _Don't let me lose Ritchie God please!_

"How?" Virgil asked turning slightly to try and see his friend's face. He thought he saw red at the question. A shaking hand came and covered Ritchie's heart. "How long?" he asked snaking an arm around a surprised Ritchie's waist. 

"A while… I knew I really loved you, when you confided that you were Static to me...when you let me know that secret… that you, that you trusted me that much… Because, I've known for a while, that I trusted you with my life and soul…" Ritchie said tension easing and snuggling back into Virgil's arms.

"You really love me?" he asked Ritchie in a whisper from next to his ear. 

"Yes," Ritchie murmured tilting his head so that his lips were close to Virgil's. Virgil closed the gap in a soft caress to Ritchie's lips.

"I love you too…"

Lips met again as they settled on the bed ready to fall asleep in each other's arms for warmth, strength, and the assurance that the other was really there…

Their love, simply echoed…...


End file.
